


Ladies Night

by SnaxAttacks



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, F/M, PROHIBITED GRAB ZONE, Robot Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnaxAttacks/pseuds/SnaxAttacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toy Chica and Mangle make a secret club for girls only, but Toy Bonnie wants in on the action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies Night

Toy Chica giggled as she plopped the last pillow directly on Mangle’s good head. The inoffensive cushion bounced off and the knot of a robot laughed cutely from both of her heads. It had been quite a task, but they had collected every soft snuggly thing in the entire restaurant, then used them to make a huge cuddle pile. It consisted mostly of stuffed animals from the claw machines in the arcade, but the pink and white bot’s particular anatomy made reaching into the cabinets and snatching out the prizes a snap. The puppet of course was mad at them for messing around in his room, but he’d have to deal with it. It was ladies night after all.

Toy Bonnie’s head poked around the corner and peered into the party room the other two bots were occupying. That pile looked pretty inviting… His eyes took note of the poorly written sign taped next to the doorway.

“GIRLZ ONLY”

He thought for a moment. He was kind of lonely. He could hang out with Balloon Boy like usual, but seeing the two rolling around and laughing stirred something within. Luckily, he was a quick thinker. He ran off to the security room and menaced the guard for a moment, before stealing a piece of paper and pen from his desk and heading out. Sticking his tongue out, he scrawled his best impersonation of the head engineer’s handwriting. He dropped the pen, then looked over his handy work, quite proud.

Confidently, the bunny robot strolled into the girl’s secret domain, and was immediately greeted quite coldly. 

Chica put her hands on her hips. “Bonnie, didn’t you read the sign? This is a girls only party.” 

Bonnie only grinned, wiggling the paper in his hand. “Well, I’ll have you know I was just reprogrammed to be a girl~” 

Mangle sprung up and caught the paper with her endohead’s mouth, then pulled it in front of her good eye to read it. 

“HELLO I AM THE ENGINER AND I SAY BONNIE GIRL NOW OKAY BYE”

Her golden eye peers up and looks Bonnie over with suspicion for a moment, then looks back at the paper. “Seems legit.” She says.

Chica nods. “Alright, you’re in. Welcome to the girls club, Bonnie!” The two girls give the rabbit a hug, and he just grins over actually getting away with this. Their hug feels really nice. The leds in his cheeks glow a little.

So the three plop down into the pile and start chatting. Mangle found a teen magazine someone had left in the garbage, so they poured over that for a few minutes. They laughed at all the funny things humans did, but eventually the well ran dry, and the magazine was read cover to cover. Bonnie relaxed, arms behind his head, reclining in the pile. 

“Mangle, do you have any other magazines you found recently?” He asks casually.

“Uh well… Yes… I have another one but…” She fidgets a little.

“C’monnn show us then!” Chica chimes in, playing with a little plush of herself idly. 

The endofox gives in to peer pressure and retrieves the magazine in question.

Bonnie squints at the cover, reading the title. “What’s a … Humptastic TurboSluts…?”

The owner of the ill-gotten magazine blushes deeper. “I… I looked at it… It has a lot of PROHIBITED GRAB ZONE touching…”

The other two animatronics go silent. They weren’t sure why, but, while against the rules, touching those places always felt good. Maybe breaking the rules was what made it so pleasurable.

They all get in close and start to peruse the magazine. The acts held within are extremely lewd. Chica speaks up, planting a bulky joined finger on a particular image.

“I saw two adults doing that once over by parts and service.” She says

“Did not,” Mangle replies.

“DID TOO,” Chica spits back. “First they started huggin and kissin like…” She whips her head around looking for a way to illustrate her reenactment, and settles on taking her friend’s second head as a volunteer. She takes a hold of the Endohead’s neck and lays a hearty kiss on it’s metal maw. Mangle’s cheeks glow red hot, as apparently, she can feel everything. 

“C-Chica!” the vixen stammers. Chica has none of that and only goes for more, wrapping her arms around the robot’s beams and framing and starting to grind. Bonnie stares in wonderment as he feels something very damning coming to life between his legs. He quickly rests his hands over himself and goes back to focusing his attention on the other two. 

Mangle quivers, her main head watching nervously. “W-well, if you wanna do that, let me get in there~!” She brings her muzzle to Chica’s beak, and the two get into it, their kisses and touches starting to lead to the more PROHIBITED side of the spectrum. 

The birdbot leans forward, flopping her partner onto her back in the plush pile while she hangs over her. 

“And then they did this…~” Her ball-jointed fingers trail down Mangle’s central beam, eliciting a series of soft-static riddled moans from the heap of a robot. Eventually the yellow one found what she was after; right at the junction point between the partial-fox’s spine and hips was a hole, probably for access to more wiring or maybe for inserting. Chica slammed two of her thick fingers in. The room filled with the sound of radio interference and white noise as Mangle relished in sudden pleasure. The chicken froze for a minute. She touched herself like that all the time, but it never was that insanely intense for her. Maybe she was just more sensitive, since she lacked a protective suit. 

After a few seconds, the fox caught her breath. “W-w-why did you.. s-stop?”

“Mmm so you want more of that…?” She responded with a grin. 

She started to move her fingers, thrusting in and out and twisting them inside her friend. Mangle’s body was limp as she got lost in the moment. The bar of her hips shivered, and her hands covered her face. She was embarrassed, but she loved every second of it. Another deep thrust left her statically whining as her endohead gagged itself with a plush so it had something to bite down on when things got too intense.

Chica turned her head to Bonnie, who let out a little squeak when he knew he was spotted. “Why don’t you join in, Bonbon~?” She asked, her voice spilling over with lust. 

He let his hands fidget with his bowtie as he tried to formulate an answer, but the jig was already up. Chica paused. His hands were no longer covering himself up. His erect robocock stood in plain sight. While on the smaller side, it was no doubt that he had not been redesigned. The bird withdrew her fingers from Mangle, much to the latter’s disappointment, and crawled over to Bonnie. In a flash her hand gripped his cock tightly. He wheezed at the sudden contact. 

“Hey Spaghetti… It looks like our newest member to the club is a big fat liar,” She snickers, glancing down, “Or more accurately, a little teeny liar~”

The twist of parts recollects herself and scurries over to get a better view, propping herself up beside Chica. She gasps, then moves the gaze of both of her heads to her bff. “Well… A breach of club rules means punishment…~” Bonnie trembles in Chica’s strong grip, not liking the sound of that.

Unfortunately, the chicken does indeed like the sound of that. Her beaked smile looks a bit sadistic. “Follow my lead,” She instructs her friend. Slowly, teasingly, she starts to pump her hand. Just enough to make the bunny cringe with pleasure. Mangle puts her arms around him in an embrace, though it seems more like an attempt to restrain his arms. She suddenly presses her plump lips against his as her other head nibbles and licks along his neck and shoulders with a tongue made of wire. She does her best to pull him downward, getting his back onto the pile like hers had been earlier.  
Chica continues to stroke him slow and deliberately. His cock only gets stiffer at the treatment, but still far off from orgasm, with her actions only pushing closer to the destination as slow as physically possible. This continues for a couple more minutes, until she gets an awful idea. 

“Maybe we should be making him work for this too,” she says, releasing his cock. “You can go down to his PROHIBITED GRAB AREA, I’ve got business with his mouth.” Mangle obeys and crawls over him. Her hand is bigger, but her grip is gentler when she resumes Chica’s work for her. The bird straddles Bonnie’s chest, pinning his arms with her wide thighs, then turns herself around, putting her ass directly in his face. She pulls her panties aside and plants her most private of areas directly on his lips, “Get licking,” She commands. 

Bonnie is left with no other options, though admittedly, he would have done it even if he wasn’t told to. But he wasn’t about to convince them to try another method of punishment on him. He lapped his tongue out and licked all around the chicken’s private ports. dipping his tongue in and twirling it in circles. She ruts her hips against his face, gasping in pleasure. He squirms when the hand that had been lazily stroking him tenses and speeds up. He feels something tickling and rubbing directly on the head of his cock, but his view is blocked. By the feel of it, it’s probably wires.

The change in pace really meant a lot for speeding things along. Eventually Chica allows him to free his arms, which he immediately use to come up and grope the round bottom in his face. She’s grinding so hard against his face, he starts to worry that her movements might sand his little raised freckles off. He focuses his attention forward and Chica goes wild, her thighs shiver and grip tighter until he knows she’s over the limit. She cries out loudly, and his tongue is met with a sticky gush of lubricant. He can’t take anymore himself, and with more relief than he’s ever felt, he cums. Mangle doesn’t stop until he’s milked of every drop of his own lube. The girls wobble off of him and lay down on the pile. 

“... I’m sorry I lied,” Bonnie finally says, “I… I just wanted to hang out with you two…”

“You got your wish, didn’t ya?” Chica responds lazily.

“Yeah, but… I feel like a real jerk now for interrupting what you two had..”

Mangle lifts her main head to look over at the moping rabbit, “But that was a lot of fun! And ah… Your lubricant helped the ball joints in my hand! Look!” She wiggles her fingers, showing off their more fluid movement. 

Chica stares at the ceiling, “Eh, maybe we can make an exception to the rules and let ya in Bonbon,” She laughs, “Your dick’s so small you might as well be a girl anyways.”

“HEY!”


End file.
